


Bridges

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Kurt are hanging out one day when Kurt finds a certain object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridges

Dave flushed, watching as Kurt picked up the ceramic statue, holding it loosely in his hand. "I can't believe you kept this."

"Uh, yeah. I mean I kind of took it on a whim and wasn't really sure what I should do with it, so…"

Kurt blinked. "Oh."

"You can have it back, if you want," replied Dave hurriedly.

The other boy just shook his head, the smallest smile gracing his lips as he placed it on the bed stand. "You know, I don't think I do. Want it back, that is."

"What? Why not?"

"Because. It's all water under the bridge and something like this doesn't matter that much anymore."

"But… it's yours. Take it back."

"No."

"Dude, stop being so stubborn, just ta-"

"Either you keep it or I'm going to smash it with a hammer the minute I get home. Your choice."

"Fine. Give it here," said Dave, extending an arm and waited for Kurt to place it in his open hand.

Dave looked at it in his hand, the man and woman so happy and in love… and hit it on the corner, watching as it split in half, leaving tiny pieces falling to the floor. "There. Good."

Kurt watched, mouth hanging open slightly as he looked at the broken ceramic. "What… what are you doing?"

Dave handed him one half – the woman, with part of the man's body as well, Kurt noticed – and Kurt gazed at it for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I broke it and now I'm giving you half of it," Dave replied matter-of-factly.

"But why?"

"Water under the bridge, right?"

Kurt smiled softly and nodded. "Right."

_fin._


End file.
